


Sick Maknae // Taekook (BTS)

by jaredimperial



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredimperial/pseuds/jaredimperial
Summary: A fluffy oneshot where Jungkook is sick and Taehyung takes care of him while the other members go out.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 30





	Sick Maknae // Taekook (BTS)

It was 8 AM on a beautiful, sunny Saturday in Seoul. Everything was pleasantly quiet in BTS' dorm aside from the muffled horns and engines of the usual city traffic.

Taehyung, who was in the kitchen making breakfast, didn't bother waking the other members up and instead let them rest. Yesterday's practice couldn't stop replaying through his head. The other members pushed themselves so hard while dancing, especially Jungkook, who was sprawled out on the floor sweating and exhausted afterwards. That's exactly why he had to be extra careful not to wake the sleeping maknae when getting out of bed that morning. It was a difficult mission when the two share the same bed, let alone the same room.

While Tae was already wide awake, Jungkook was just beginning to wake up. His eyelids slowly opened as a ray of sunlight peeked through the window curtains, casting a golden glow upon his face. As soon as he sat up, a pulsing pain rushed through his head. After the pain subsided, he looked over to see that Taehyung wasn't there.

"Mmm...Tae's already awake?"

Still groggy, Jungkook stood up and stumbled to the main area of the dorm while holding the wall, the soreness in his legs worsening with each step. Taehyung, still busy at the stove, caught sight of the maknae out of the corner of his eye.

"Morning, hyung," mumbled JK, eyes half-closed.

"Good morning, Jung—"

Before he knew it, Tae saw Jungkook begin to lose his balance. In a swift move, he caught JK in his fall, dropping the spatula in the process.

"Jungkook! Are you okay?" Tae asked.

"Com...*yawn*...pletely fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're not fine!"

Taehyung picked up Jungkook and sat him down on a nearby couch. Realizing he forgot bacon on the stove, he rushed over and turned off the heat. Tae sighed as he plated the slightly burnt food, which sent a meaty and charred aroma floating throughout the dorm.

There was a *click* as one of the doors opened. Out walked a sleepy Jimin, rubbing his eyes before sniffing the air.

"Ah, great! You ruined the bacon!"

"Hush!" Tae snapped as he quietly signaled Jimin's attention to the living area.

On the couch was the maknae, curled up in a ball and hugging a velvet cushion. Digging his face into the pillow entailed a series of suppressed coughs. Tae walked over and gently felt Jungkook's forehead with the back of his hand.

"Just as I thought. I think he has a fever."

Taehyung got up and retrieved a thermometer, checking the maknae's temperature.

"103 degrees. It could be worse, but it's still pretty bad," Tae sighed as he returned the thermometer.

The other members gradually came out of their rooms, some obviously more tired than others. Namjoon was the first to say something besides "good morning" or "I'm hungry".

"You guys ready for our day at the amusement park?" the leader asked.

Tae completely forgot about the announcement earlier that week. They were gonna go to an amusement park for their break day, but Jungkook couldn't go out, especially in the condition that he was in.

"Can I have 10 more minutes, please~?" begged Yoongi, still half-asleep.

"Umm, I don't think everyone is ready," Hobi chimed in, pointing at Jungkook.

"No, no," Taehyung interrupted. "He's very sick. Doing too much today will only make things worse. I volunteer to stay here and take care of him. You guys can go and have fun."

"You sure, Tae?" Namjoon asked.

"Positive."

The other members went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Tae remained on the couch next to Jungkook, who started to wake up again.

"But hyung, the amusement park—" the maknae mumbled warily before Tae cut him off.

"Shh. You're too sick to go. And it is my job as your bandmate, your hyung, and your best friend to make sure you're well. Dr. V reporting for duty!" Tae jokingly remarked, standing up and saluting like a soldier.

A smile spread on the youngest's face, exposing his pearly white bunny teeth and forming his eyes into wrinkled crescents. Typical, happy Jeon Jungkook. Always smiling, even in bad times. It made Tae blush.

The other members finished their breakfast and retreated back to their respective rooms to get ready for the day. Tae got up and went to get breakfast for him and JK. Luckily, the hyungs left enough bacon, eggs, and rice for the both of them. Tae brought two plates of food and water over and set them down on the coffee table. He spoon-fed the maknae, who had to follow up with water afterwards because of his sore throat.

One by one the other members came out of their room, ready to go out. Once all were present, they said their goodbyes to Tae and JK. Hobi was the last one out. After he closed the door, the dorm fell silent.

Tae couldn't help but notice that occasionally Jungkook would shiver. The two eventually finished breakfast and Tae brought the plates and cups over to the sink. He fetched a mug from the cabinet and and began boiling water.

"Hyung, what are you—" was all JK could say before Tae disappeared again.

Soon enough, Jungkook was covered in a giant fluffy blanket and had a hot cup of chamomile tea by his side. There were also a few cartons of banana milk, just in case JK wanted some. Taehyung reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the TV remote.

"What do you wanna watch, Kookie?"

"Hmm...Strong Girl Bong-soon?"

"Sure."

It was only five minutes into the show before Jungkook spoke up. He kept tossing and turning uncomfortably.

"Hyung, please cuddle with me~," the maknae whined.

Taehyung smirked and went under the blanket, tickling Jungkook until his giggles echoed throughout the dorm. Tae popped his head up from under the blanket and dug his head into Jungkook's neck, brushing his lips against the exposed collarbone. In the end, the youngest ended up laying sideways on the couch, resting his head on Tae's lap. Tae stroked his fingers through JK's black, fluffy locks as they watched the show.

Aside from Bong-soon, the two ended up binging dramas all day long. Before they knew it, it was already 6 PM. The table was scattered with empty banana milk cartons, most of them because of Jungkook. Taehyung yawned and stretched back his arms, looking down to see Jungkook fast asleep on his lap. He looked absolutely beautiful, despite his loud snoring and hair in a mess.

"Rest well, Kookie," Tae smiled as he softly kissed him on the lips. The taste of banana milk still lingered in his mouth. Faint, but still there.

It wasn't long before the front door suddenly opened. An energetic Jimin burst through the threshold, cotton candy in one hand and a stuffed teddy bear in the other.

"WE'RE HO—" Jimin yelled before Yoongi swiftly covered his mouth with both hands and yanked him backwards.

"SHH!" Tae whispered threateningly. "WAKE HIM UP AND YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"

Tae motioned towards the slumbering maknae.

"Did everything go smoothly today?" asked Namjoon after walking in.

"Yes, actually!" Tae replied, grinning.

Jungkook started moving around in his sleep, catching both Taehyung and Namjoon off guard. At first, the maknae was muttering inaudible words. It wasn't until the other two members were able to make out "I love you, hyunggg~" in which afterwards he quieted down and dug his face into Tae's stomach like a pillow.

Tae sat in disbelief, his face a tint of rose.

"Well, looks like things went better than I thought," the leader joked, smirking at Tae.

Out of nowhere, Taehyung sneezed loudly, catching the attention of all the other members. Jungkook now woke up, too, alerted by the sound. Tae smiled and sighed joyfully.

"It was worth it."


End file.
